Torsion bars have been utilized to measure an applied torque. Torsion bars, however, may add compliance to the steering system. Further, torsions bars are relatively difficult to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved torque sensing system having an improved torque sensor and method for determining an amount of torque.